


Unraveled

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e20 Spiral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Possible Character Death, Present Tense, Regret, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: A first kiss Willow might have given Giles in Season 5, on a night that seemed destined to be his last. (5 of 7)





	Unraveled

Giles's breathing is ragged and shallow, but it has settled into a steady rhythm. One that tells Willow he isn't there with her anymore, not consciously. His eyes have closed. Maybe not for the last time, but maybe so.

It can't be over. Not like this. Not without meaning anything. If his death were saving Dawn, or Buffy, or the World.... It would still twist her insides into a knot of swallowed injustice, but at least it wouldn't be for nothing.

Tears fall on his face as she presses her lips to his temple. So much has never been said.

He murmurs indistinctly, stirs. But no more than that.

He won't last the night at this rate. And then what?

_Dark. All dark. Forever._

He should have had more time.

 


End file.
